oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Adelaide
Empress Adelaide (3rd Queru 3304 - 34th Sawu 3343) was the Empress-Consort of the Casorian Empire and for a majority of her life heiress presumptive to the Grand Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae. Renowned as the lynchpin to peace with the Middle Kingdom during the Casorian-Middlite Hostility Crisis of 3338, she is remembered as a skilled diplomat and devoted mother. Her death sent the Empire into almost a decade of mourning. Early Life Adelaide Rose Adoral-Maiacrae was born on the third of Queru, 3304 in the Grand Duchy of her namesake as heiress presumptive to her father's title, spending much of her youth preparing for the mantle of ruling over the duchy, she became a skilled diplomat and a master of nearly six languages. However her great destiny was not to be, on the sixth of Mekape 3330 a son was born to the Grand Duchy, debunking Adelaide's claim. Her father was distraught at the thought that his daughter's talents would be wasted and sought a fitting calling for her. Imperial Match The Grand Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae was one of the most powerful forces in the Empire in 3330, so much so that their influence in court had the Emperor's Inner Council contain three family members, including the Commander of the Imperial legion being held by the Grand Duke himself. The Emperor, Henry-Joseph VI was as of yet, not married. Rumours began to circulate of his caring for the wrong sort of people, and the inner council had considered the alternatives of the Emperor's rule, the next in line to the imperial crown was Megan, Princess Imperial who had already produced issue. In an effort to save his position and secure his family's prestige, the Grand Duke proposed his daughter as a consort for the Emperor, he accepted. Life as Empress Empress Adelaide was coronated during her wedding ceremony to which the empire truly rejoiced, the joining of the great houses caused massive political unity, so much so that the inner council voted unanimously on nearly every issue. The Empress fufilled her wifely duty in 3338 when she had her first child, Prince Leo, during her pregnancy however the Casorian Middlite Hostility Crisis erupted. The Emperor hungry for conquest and with no where to aim such lust, turned his eyes to the indepdent Middle Kingdom, only after celebrating their centenial, the Emperor wanted to reclaim them as the Middle Constituencies once more. However to carry out such a task would be monumental and costly, it would certainly lose the Southern Territories who had again risen in rebellion. Adelaide pleaded the Emperor to instead of conquering their child-nation, to think of the child in her womb, who she could not bare be born into a world at war. The Emperor is reported to have broken down and renounced his intentions of war. Shortly after the birth of Leo came the birth of Prince Charles in 3342. A Nation in Mourning On the thirty-fourth of Sawu, 3343 the bells across the Continent of Casoria rang out in anguish, at the age of thirty-nine the Empress, a woman in her prime had died from a poisonous illness that ravaged her body and left her to die in her sleep. The nation, and the Emperor could not comprehend that disaster. Such a light of hope and peace snuffed out by nothing more than the cruel hand of fate. The young princes, unsure of what had occured were moved from the capital for the funeral procession which one commentator remarked, "caused a river of black amongst the streets of Lockvalar." The Empress was laid to rest in the Casilia Dynastic Tomb, with a space beside her that the Emperor pledged to lie in when he too was called to the fate beyond this life. Adelaide's legacy of peace, kindness and justice would make sure the Emperor never remarried, and ruled with a just hand. Her early death however would cause her son, Henry-Joseph VII trouble when he ascended as her second son would usurp the Imperial Throne in a disgusting coup. Titles and Issue Titles 3rd Queru 3304 - 6th Mekape 3330: Her Serene Highness, the Lady Adelaide Rose, Heiress Presumptive of the Grand Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae 6th Mekape 3330 - 5th Grenay 3331: Her Serene Highness, the Lady Adelaide Rose 5th Grenay 3331 - 34th Sawu 3343: Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Adelaide, Consort of the Casorian Empire and all its conquests. Category:Noble Category:Consort Category:Royal Category:Deceased Category:Casorian